


Grinding

by FlirtyHale



Series: One Word [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: At the club, Fluff, M/M, before 4x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word: Grinding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grinding

Some how they’d managed to make their way back here. Always here.

That stupid club in boys town where Ian spent long nights dancing away for shitty tips and greasy men.

But tonight was different, Ian didn't have a shift. He was dressed in normal clothes, the drinks kept coming with no question of money and they were free to be whatever they wanted. Mickey didn't even remember getting to the club they just were there. Somehow finding it was a good idea from between having a few beers at the Alibi and now.

They were in the middle of the club. Men dancing everywhere, either paying customers or paid dancers. Except for the two of them, the only ones in the place not dancing, Tipsy or drunk neither of them knew, it’s just that they felt good.

From the beer and each other.

Ian’s arms were tangled around Mickey’s neck, well Mickey’s hand were feeling up Ian’s shirt. Pressing his thumbs into his hips, keeping them steady as they kissed. The second time they’d ever in public and it happened to be in the same place.

Music thumped around them, feeling like they were in their own little bubble. No one could beat them up or pick on them. If anyone was saying anything they were too enveloped in each other to give a shit.  Their mouth disconnected, taking quick deep breaths. Ian’s forehead resting on Mickey’s as he tried to regulate his breathing, both reeking of booze.

“Fuck Gallagher.”

“Mm, Mick.”

More people seemed to crowd the floor as the night went on and yet they remained in there same spot. Slurring and yelling words over the music between them, not sure if they’d even remember any of this in the morning.

“Remember when i came here for the first time only to find your coke up ass.”

Ian snorted “I was so fucked up I don’t even remember.”

“You were giving these lap dances-” He swallowed and Ian kissed him again quickly “Too these old fuckers that were older than dirt.”

Ian laughed “Were you jealous?”

Mickey shook his head quickly “Nah man, you made me pay 25 bucks for one just so I could talk to you.”

Ian was in hysterics now, leaning his head on Mickey’s shoulder as his laughed and Mickey couldn't help himself but to laugh along.

“Maybe I should give you one now. So I could remember it.” he said winking.

“Let me tell you, you’re dances or whatever are not worth 25 bucks.” Mickey said with a wide smile.

“Fuck you” He cursed with a smile well a laugh erupting from his throat. “I guess i’ll have to show you differently.” He winked again. Turning his body around and backing up to be lined up against Mickey. Though he was taller by a few inches it wasn't awkward or anything, their bodies matched up like a puzzle piece.

Ian reached up and placing his hand to wrap around Mickey’s neck, he leaned back against him.

“The fuck are you doing?”

“Just go with it Mick. It’ll be good”

Then his hips started to move, up and down in slow movements. Ian smirked to himself as Mickey’s arm found his way to hold him closer, clearly enjoying this as much as he was. The friction between them felt good but to Ian, having Mickey’s breath hitch every so often when he moved a certain way was all the satisfaction he needed. He rested his head back on Mickey’s shoulder, whispering into his ear “You having a good time.”

“Only cause I’m with you.”


End file.
